Cars 3 Credits
Opening Credits Disney Presents A Pixar Animation Studios Film Cars 3 Closing Credits Directed by *Brian Fee Produced by * Kevin Reher, p.g.a. Co-Produced by * Andrea Warren Executive Producer * John Lasseter Original Story by * Brian Fee * Ben Queen * Eyal Podell & * Jonathon E. Stewart Screenplay by * Kiel Murray * Bob Peterson * Mike Rich Original Score Composed & Conducted by * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Scott Morse Film Editor * Jason Hudak Production Designers * William Cone * Jay Shuster Supervising Technical Director * Michael Fong Production Manager * Pamela Darrow Supervising Animator * Bobby Podesta Director of Photography - Camera * Jeremy Lasky Directors of Photography - Lighting * Kim White * Michael Sparber Sets Art Director * Noah Klocek Shading Art Director * Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director * Craig Foster Character Supervisors * Michael Comet * Junyi Ling Sets Supervisor * Jun Han Cho Effects Supervisor * Jon Reisch Matte Paint Supervisor * Matthew Webb Global Technology Supervisor * Sudeep Rangaswamy Rendering Supervisor * Alexander Kolliopoulos Crowds Animation Supervisor * Becki Rocha Tower Crowds & Simulation Technical Supervisor * Edwin Wooyoung Chang Sound Designer * Tom Myers * Cast *Lightning McQueen: Owen Wilson *Cruz Ramirez: Cristela Alonzo *Smokey: Chris Cooper *Sterling: Nathan Fillion *Mater: Larry the Cable Guy *Jackson Storm: Armie Hammer *Dusty: Ray Magliozzi *Luigi: Tony Shalhoub *Sally: Bonnie Hunt *Miss Fritter: Lea DeLaria *Natalie Certain: Kerry Washington *Bob Cutlass: Bob Costas *Louise Nash: Margo Martindale *Darrell Cartrip: Darrell Waltrip *River Scott: Isiah Whitlock, Jr. *Chick Hicks: Bob Peterson *Guido: Guido Quaroni *Rusty: Tom Magliozzi *Mack: John Ratzenberger *Cal Weathers: Kyle Petty *Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton *Fillmore: Lloyd Sherr *Junior Moon: Robert Glen Johnson Jr. *Ray Reverham: Ray Evernham *Doc Hudson: Paul Newman *Ramone: Cheech Marin *Tex: Humpy Wheeler *Lizzie: Katherine Helmond *Sarge: Paul Dooley *Flo: Jenifer Lewis *Shannon Spokes: Shannon Spake *Maddy McGear: Madeleine McGraw *Sheriff: Michael Wallis *Mike Joyride: Mike Joy *Jeff Gorvette: Jeff Gordon *Danny Swervez: Daniel Suarez *Ryan "Inside" Laney: Ryan Blaney *Bubba Wheelhouse: Bubba Wallace *Chase Racelott: Chase Elliott *The King: Richard Petty *Sweet Tea: Andra Day Post Production Supervisors * Jessie Thiele Schroeder *Dana Murray Production Finance Lead * William Reusch Cars Franchise Creative Director * Jay Ward Story Story Manager * Maureen Giblin Story Artists * John Hoffman: Tony Rosenast * Christian Roman: Rejean Bourdages * Kevin O'Brien: Jean Philippe Vine * Michael Yates: Louis Gonzales * Louise Smythe: Michael Daley * Brian Kalin O'Connell: Sam Hood * Xavier Riffault: J. Garrett Sheldrew * Bill Presley: Additional Story Material by * Scott Morse Creative Development * Mary Coleman: Emily Mollenkopf * Karen Paik: Jenni Tsoi * Suz Loshin: Kyle McDaniel * Dallas Kane Script Supervisor * Jessica Heidt Script Coordinator * Jessica Katz Story Coordinator * Daniel LaPook Editorial Editorial Manager * Jaclyn Simon Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. * Gregory Amundson Additional Editors * Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. * Torbin Xan Bullock First Assistant Editor * Amera Rizk Second Assistant Editors * Jonathan Vargo: Eric M. Barker * Samantha Babcock: Grace Piena * Joseph Garrity Editorial Assistant * Ayesha Johannes Production Music & Sound Effects Editor * Andrew Vernon Associate Sound Editor * Kenny Pickett Assistant Sound Editor * Rachael Bigelow Recording Engineer * Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineer * Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators * Jenni Rowland * Ali Charlesworth Art Art Manager * Nick Berry Shading Designers * Chia-Han Jennifer Chang * Paul Abadilla Character Designers * Garrett Taylor: John Lee * Grant Alexander: Matt Nolte Set Designers * Kristian Norelius: Kyle MacNaughton * Daniel Holland: Nelson "Rey" Bohol Graphic Designers * Josh Holtsclaw * Paul Conrad * Laura Meyer Motion Graphics Designer * Catherine M. Kelly Sculptor * Jerome Ranft Creative Consultant * Jay Ward Additional Character Art Director * Bob Pauley Additional Shading Art Director * Bert Berry Freelance Character Design * J Mays Art Coordinators * Laura Finell * Elizabeth Thorsen * Emily Davis Art Interns * Brandon Coates * Drew Hartel * Luisa Leal Camera & Staging Layout Manager * Sara Wilson Layout Leads * David Juan Bianchi * Derek Williams Layout Artists * Robert Anderson: Jan Pfeffinger * Mike Leonard: Alexander Curtis * Charlie Ramos: Ryan Heuett * Gregg Olsson: Adam Habib * Jahkeeli Garnett: Adam Schitzer * Bernard Lizon: Andrea Goh Post-Animation Camera Artist * Shawn Brennan Layout Coordinator * Dana Frankoff Animation Animation Manager * Matt DeMartini Directing Animators * Jude Brownbill * Mark C. Harris * Royce Wesley Animation Fix Lead * Ken Kim Animation Sketch Artist * Michael Wu Character Development & Animation * Kevin Chesnos: Claudio de Oliveira * Jae Hyung Kim: Matt Majers Animators * Eric Anderson: Kevin Andrus * Brendan Bessley: Sequoia Blankenship * Shad Bradbury: James W. Brown * Adam Burke: Jane Snow Cassidy * Simon Christen: Scott Clark * Graham Finley: Lance Fite * Belen Gil-Palacios: Joey Gilbreath * Tomoyuki Harashima: Aaron Hartline * Aron Hartline: Neil Helm * Catherine Hicks: Rob Jensen * Nancy Kato: Patty Kihm * Shawn Krause: Bruce Kuei * Wendell Lee: Cameron Miyasaki * Dave Mullins: Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion * Victor Navone: Dan Nguyen * Kevin O'Hara: Jordi Onate Isal * Tim Pixton: Andreas Procopiou * Adam Rodriguez: Jaime Roe * Ben Rush: Alli Sadegiani * Michael Sauls: Brett Schultz * Tal Shwarzman: Mike Stern * Michael Stocker: Benjamin Po An Su * Rob Duquette Thompson: David Torres * Jessica Torres: Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu * Priscila de Borthole Vertamatti: Nathan Wall * Ricky Wight: Alon Winterstein * Anthony Ho Wong: Stephen Won * Ron Zorman Crowds, Fix & Additional Animators * Lauren Adassovsky: Andrew Atteberry * Michael Bidinger: Regina Donovan * Justin Farris: Michael Galbraith * Robb Gibbs: Richard Gunzer * Lucas Fraga Pacheco: Montaque Ruffin ** Luis Uribe Animation Shot Support * Daniel Campbell: June Foster * Todd R. Krish: Jack Cheng Animation Coordinator * Andy Sakhrani Animation Technical Director * Rebecca Euphrat Animation Fix Coordinator * Daniel LaPook Animation Schedule Coordinator * Hannah Eichers Crowds & Simulation Crowds & Simulation Manager * Richmond Horine Crowds & Simulation Technical Artists * Leon Jeongwook Park: John Lockwood * Jung-Hyun Kim: Daniel Clark * Geoffrey Jarrett: Hosuk Chang * Brian Clark: Aaron Conover * Henry Dean Garcia: Michael Lorenzen * Paul Kanyuk Crowds & Simulation Coordinator * Erin Kinda Simulation Intern * Jared Counts Characters Character Manager * Mary Van Escobar Character Modeling & Articulation Lead * Jonas Jarvers Character Shading Lead * George Nguyen Character Modeling & Articulation Artists * Paul Aichele: Brian Clark * Jason Davies: Seth Freeman * Lou Hamou-Lhadj: Richard Hurrey * Austin Lee: Mara MacMahon * Salvatore Melluso: Andrew H. Schmidt * Kevin Singleton: Sajan Skaria * Jacob Speirs: Ian Steplowski * Joseph Suen: Peter Tieryas ** Audrey Wong Character Shading Artists * Trent Crow: Gus Dizon * Masha Ellsworth: Ben Jordan * Yeonkyeong Kang: Michael Kilgore * Markus Kranzler: Ana Gabriela Lacaze * Jacob Merrell: Ryan Michero * Robert Moyer: Kiki Mee Kee Poh * Stacey Truman: Chuck Waite ** Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul Character Coordinators * Becca Bressler * Maura Turner Character Interns * Yolanda Cheng * Alice Gavish Sets Sets Manager * Anthony Kemp Sets Modeling Lead * Mike Altman Sets Dressing Lead * Kristen Beech-Needham Sets Shading Lead * Thirdaratana Annee Jonjai Sets Shading Technical Lead * Francisco De La Torre Sets Technical Lead * Matt Kuruc Sets Modeling Artists * Joshua Mills: Arnold Moon * Rosie Cole: Kristifir Klein * Steve Karski: Ivo Kos ** Nick Pitera Set Dressing Artists * Frank Tai: Sophie Vincelette * Michael Rutter: Tom Miller ** Christina Garcia Weiland Sets Shading Artists * David Batte: Benjamin Beech * Tracy Lee Church: Andrew Finley * Yaa-Lirng Tu: Jamie Williams * Phyllis Ting: Megan Stifter * Thomas Jordan: Rui Tong * Drew Kleven: Richard Snyder Sets Technical Artists * David Luoh: James Bartolozzi * Marlena Fecho: Patrick Coleman Sets Coordinator * Connie Li Sets Interns * Cindy Jang * Mark McKinsey Matte Paint Lead Coordinator * Samantha Jane Samuels Matte Painters * Ernesto Nemesio * Paul Topolos Matte Paint Technical * Laurie Kim: Laura Murphy * Mike Ravella: Martin Sebastian Senn Global Technology Global Technology Managers * Stephen Krug * Pauline Chu Additional Technical Supervision * Michael Fu Global Technology Engineers * Antony Carysforth: Bena Currin * Ariela Nurko Fedorov: Daniel Garcia * Shriram Neelakanta Iyer: Ben Jordan * Laurie Kim: William Reeves ** Chen Shen Global Technology Coordinator * Katherine Gugger Global Technology Intern * Evan Denmark Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager * William Reusch Sweatbox Coordinator * Katherine Gugger Effects Effects Manager * Russell Jessup Stough Effects Leads * Tim Spletz * Stephen Marshall * Greg Gladstone Development & Effects Artists * Krzysztof Rost: Amit Baadkar * Eric Lacroix: Jason Johnston Effects Artists * Alexis Angelidis: Steve Avoujageli * Gary Bruins: Chris J. Chapman * Daniel Clark: Christopher Foreman * Tolga Goktekin: Michael Hall * Cody Harrington: Tobin Jones * Carl Kaphan: John Lockwood * Ferdi Scheepers: Enrique Vila * Andy Wheeler: Matthew Kiyoshi Wong Effects Coordinators * Jessica Kelly * Jessica Walley Lighting Lighting Manager * Pauline Chu Lighting Leads * Jesse Hollander * Philip Shoebottom * Jordan Rempel Technical Lighting Lead * Tim Babb Lightspeed Lead * Brandon Kerr Master Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg: Jeremy Birn * Brian Boyd: Alfonso Caparrini * Charu Clark: Scott G. Clifford * Amy Rae Jones: Jonathan Kiker * Luke Martorelli: Ian MeGibben * Ryan Michero: Paul Oakley * Burt Peng: Jose L. Ramos Serrano * David Shavers: Peter Sumanaseni Shot Lighting Artists * Nick Bartone: Katie Bickley * Maxwell Bickley: Don Bui * Mathieu Cassagne: Ye Won Cho * Keith Cormier: Antoine Deschamps * Nancy Anais Dinh: Airton Dittz, Jr. * Magen Sara Farrar: James Gettinger * Laura Grieve: Dorien Gunnels * Jessica Giampietro Harvill Wen-Chin Hsu * Jae H. Kim: Jennifer Leigh King * Markus Kranzler: Josee Lajoie * Linhan Li: Amber Stewart Lunderville * Molly Meyer: Tony Mitzelfelt * Farhez Rayani: Angelique Reisch * Milton Rodriguez-Rios: Vandana Reddy Sahrawat * Julien Schreyer: Erik Shepherd ** Jesse Weglein Lightspeed Technical Directors * James Bartolozzi: Patrick Coleman * Daniel Garcia: James L. Jackson * Jeremy Newlin: Aditya Prabhu * Reid Sandros: Mark Vandewettering ** Brett Warne: Lighting Coordinator * Jon Bryant Lighting Fix Coordinator * Austin Goodard Lightspeed Coordinator * Connie Li Rendering & Motion Graphics Rendering & Motion Graphics Manager * Stephen Krug Rendering Artists * Ariela Nurko Fedorov: Robert Graf * Humera Yasmin Khan: Richard Marrujo * Jessica Monteiro: Ashok Nayar * Owen Neuburger: David Verona Motion Graphics Lead * Brad Winemiller Motion Graphics Technical Artists * Philip Graham * Bonnie Tai Shimomi Rendering & Motion Graphics Coordinator * Sophia Borich Production Senior Assistant to the Producers * James Roderick Assistant to the Director * Jacob Combs Production Office Manager * Susan Eggett Production Office Coordinator * Emily Davis Assistant Production Accountants * Emily Engie * Maxwell Ernst Feature Relations Manager * Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinators * Melissa Bernabei-Morrison * Jennifer Ceci Production Office Assistants * Kevin Ryan: Christine Crowley * Hannah Eichers: Jessica Walley ** Hope Bogle: Global Production Assistant * Madison Genovese Additional Production Management * Kim Collins Associate Post Production Supervisor * Jeremy Slome Senior Post Production Assistant * Heather Eisner Additional Production Support * Susan Frank: Todd Shaiman * Courtney Lockwood: Paul Washburn Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers * Vince Caro * Michael Miller, CAS * Howard London * Doc Kane Dialogue Recordists * Jeannette Browning Hernandez * Nick Jimenez Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director * Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor * Eric Pearson Senior Scientist * Dominic Glynn Department Manager * Robert Tachoires Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor * Robin Leigh Colorist * Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator * Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor * Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator * Anthony David Duran Engineering Lead * Laura Savidge Software Engineering * Mike H. Mahoney * Felix O. Santiago Mastering Coordinator * Amy Nawrocki Media Control Center Operators * Glenn Kasprzycki * Cristopher Knight * Richard Pinkham Media Control Assistant * Samantha Benedetti Projectionists * John Hazelton * Bryan Dennis Scheduler * Mikayla Weissman Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor * Bob Whitehill Manager * Danielle Cambridge Rendering * Jay-Vincent Jones: Susan Hatton * Ryan Howell: Stewart Pomeroy Director of Stereoscopic Production * Joshua Hollander International Production International Production Director * Cynthia Lusk Stereo & International Technical Lead * Jay Carina International Technical Team * Mark Adams * Patrick James International Editorial * Thomas Gonzales * Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator * Emily Goldsborough Render Pipeline Group Manager * Michael Kiernan Technical Lead * Josh Grant Team * Nino Ellington: Matt Elser * Winston O. Good: Yun Lien * Eric Peden: Eric Salituro Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by * Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors * Tom Myers * Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers * Michael Semanick * Nathan Nance * Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors * E.J. Holowicki * Benjamin A. Burtt Dialogue/ADR Editor * Michael Silvers Foley Editors * Qianbaihui Yang * Terry Eckton First Assistant Sound Editor * Anthony de Francesco Sound Effects Apprentice * Chris Frazier Foley Artists * Jana Vance * Dennie Thorpe * Geoff Vaughan Foley Mixer * Blake Collins Assistant Re-Recording Mixer * Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant * Cathy Shirk Client Services * Eva Porter General Manager * Josh Lowden Head of Production * Joe Null Head of Engineering * Steve Morris Additional Voices * Andrea Taylor Baker: Doug Burch * Catherine Cavadini: Lanai Chapman * Will Colyer: Abby Craden * Django Craig: James G. Dashe * E. Ambriz DeColosio: John DeMita * Rod Gnapp: Willow Geer * Isa Hall: Aaron Hendry * John Hoffman: Barney Jones * Mikey Kelley: Carlyle King * Daamen Krall: David H. Lawrence XVII * Malana: Jeremy Maxwell * Levi Nunez: Angel Oquendo * Jason Pace: Bob Peterson * James Ponce: Alex Puccinelli * David Randolph: Jerome Ranft * Noreen Reardon: A.J. Riebli III * Peter Sohn: Galyn Susman * Regina Taufen: Nancy Truman * Cheryl Tyre: Andrew Vernon ** Jay Ward: Music Executive Music Producer * Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by * Jonathan Sacks & Don Davis Music Editor * Joe E. Rand Score Recorded & Mixed by * David Boucher Executive Director, Music Production * Andrew Page Music Business Affairs * Donna Cole-Brule Manager, Music Production * Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant * Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer * Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Assembly * Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor * Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by * Sandy de Crescent Score Preparation by * Mark Graham Additional Source Music Written & Produced by * Mitchell Froom Score Recorded at * Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Score Mixed at * Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life "Run that Race": "Kings Highway" * Written, Performed & Produced by Dan Auerbach: Written by Tom Petty * Engineered by M. Allen Parker: Performed by James Bay * Mixed by Dan Auerbach & M. Allen Parker: Produced by Blake Mills * Dan Auerbach appears courtesy of Nonesuch Records,: Recorded & Mixed by Greg Koller * a label of the Warner Music Group: James Bay appears courtesy of Republic Records, * A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Truckaroo" & "Thunder Hollow Breakdown": ' * Written, Performed & Produced by Brad Paisley: '"Glory Days" * Recorded by Kendal Marcy: Written by Bruce Springsteen * Mixed by Luke Wooten: Performed by Andra Day * Brad Paisley appears courtesy of Arista Nashville: Produced by Andra Day & Dave Wood * Recorded by Caleb Morris "Ride": 'Mixed by David Boucher * Written by ZZ Ward, Evan Bogart, & Dave Bassett: Andra Day appears courtesy of * Performed by ZZ Ward, featuring Gary Clark, Jr.: Warner Bros. Records/Buskin Records * Produced, Recorded & Mixed by Dave Bassett: * ZZ Ward appears courtesy of Hollywood Records: '"Touched A Nerve" Gary Clark, Jr. appears courtesy of Warner Bros, Records: Written, Performed & Produced by Corbin Hayes "Banda on the Run": "Bouje" * Written by Michael Giacchino: Written by Manuel John Jonathan Perry, Serge Turner, Herve Antenor & Carl-Frederic Behrmann "Also Sprach Zarathustra": ' Performed by J. Perry Ft. Shabba * Written by Richard Strauss: Courtesy of Baoli Records * Courtesy of Walt Disney Records * '"The Humphrey Hop": Written by Dawes Butler & George Bruins: Pixar Studio Team Administration Alyssa Amundson: Heather Feng-Yanu: Valerie Graf: Michelle Moretta Lightner: Cherise Miller Tanya Oskanian: Kenya Randle: Wendy Dale Tanzillo: Seth Van Booven: Christine Wilcock Archives & Exhibitions Elyse Klaidman: Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn: Sharon Dovas: Christine Freeman: Brianne Gallagher Lauren Gaylord: Maren A. Jones: Shana Levin: Juliet Roth: Melissa Woods Caroline Yee: Business & Legal Affairs Serena Dettman: Richard Guo: Brynn Mohagen: Lara LeSeiur Pendleton: Elliot Simons Rachel Tharp: Jody Weinberg Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Xanadu Bruggers: Leila Chesloff: Deborah Cichocki: Michael Del Rosario: Mandy Freund Molly Jones: Stella Koh: Christopher Meeker: Alexis Lombardi Nelson: Jonathan Rodriguez Kim Ross: Rob Rowe: Jenny Moussa Spring: Jen Tan: Scott Tilley Shiho Tilley: Laura Uyeda Craft Services by Luxo Cafe Jennifer Johnston: Vivian Rodriguez: Andrea Aleman: Melissa Anderson: Rachel Barron Douglas Monsalud: Anjuli Bhattacharya: Clinton Cook: Daniel Deitz: Aaron Grimm Bayani Inclano: Marylou Jaso: Derrick Jones: Sara Kosuth: Tyler Pritchard Julio Quintero: Jason Roden: Brittany Smith: Helena Turner: Tiffany Xaychaleune Wade Molly Weinstein: Development Mattie Brehm: Cara Brody: Morgan Karadi: Lauren Lukow: Victoria Manley Thompson Steve Pilcher: Erika Schmidt: Shannon Wood: Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Gairo Cuevas: Sarah Dunham: Christina F. Julian: Tony Kaplan: Erica Milsom Kazia Nowacki: Jeremy Quist: Chelsea Walton: Serena Warner Facility Operations Patty Bonfilio: James Andereggen: Marco Castellanos: Kyle Charley: Erin Collins Michael Douglass, Jr.: Matt Gagnebin: Nick Kolidakis: Hsiao Liu: Edgar A. Ochoa Muchestis Randle: Peter Schreiber: Bill Shea: Brian Torres Finance Mark Joseph: Stephanie Pham Aganon: Megan Albert: Alyson Buchholz: Nancy Garretson Case Michelle Liu Chung: Kristi Gamble: Timothy Glass: Valerie Hathaway: Kentaro Hinoki Heather D.C. Jackson: Kheron Jones-Kassing: Kate Lardiere: Michelle Lopez: Goril Lynghaug Kelsey Monken: Kacy Naylor: Rosana Neciuk: Karen Perry: Kristina Ruud-Hewitt Michelle Simons: Shari Villarde: Deana Walker: Annette Wang: Sue Williams Marketing Jonathan Garson: Britney Best: James G. Dashe: Andy Dreyfus: Arik Ehle Lisa Fletcher: Adam Gates: Cherie Hammond Holly Lloyd: Sureena Mann Angela Marie Mistretta: Desiree Mourad: Shannon Nicosia: Silvia Palara: Lee Rase David Sameth: Laurie Schrey: Brian Tanaka: Clayborn Welch: Timothy Zohr Pixar University Collin Allen: Matt Benson: Trish Carney: Kelley Choi: Kathleen Cosby Brian Green: David R. Haumann: Tia Wallace Kratter: Emily Oyster: Heidi Rosenfelder Tiffany Taira: Jamie Woolf Promotional Animation Marc Sondheimer: Andrew Coats: Andrew Gordon: Stephanie Brooke Hamilton: Kendra Juul Samuel Lehmer: Michal Makarewicz: Jeanette Penley Maker: Claire Munzer: James Ford Murphy Maria Powers: Justin Ritter: Kevin Rose-Williams Nicole Vanderneut Publicity Michael Agulnek: Nicole Albertson: Krissy Bailey: Deborah Coleman: Briana Gardner Hasia Sroat: Chris Wiggum: Renderman Development Danielle An: Marc Bannister: Adrian Bell: Katrin Bratland: Jonathan Brouillat James Burgess: Per Christensen: Julian Fong: Stephen Friedman: David Hackett Ian Hsieh: Sarah Hutchinson: Andrew Kensler: Charlie Kilpatrick: Philippe LePrince Max Liani: Mark Manca: Allan Poore: Cliff Ramshaw: Brenton Rayner Trina M. Roy: Brian Savery: Brenden Schubert: Jonathan Shade: Chu Tang Jeffrey Varga: Wayne Wooten: Renderman Sales & Marketing David M. Laur: Dylan Sisson: Wendy Wirthlin: Safety & Security Alana Forrest: John Bennett: Marlon Castro: Paul Chideya: Richard Cogger Sean Flores: Terry Gunderson: Angela Guzman: Jeffy Lubey: Mlinzi Majigiza Aaron Matias: Darin Moore: Brian Rankin: Adrian Rico-Galvez: Joni Superticioso Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Ryan Bujnowicz: George Elkoura: F. Sebastian Grassia: Thomas Hahn: Christophe Hery Hayley Iben: Chris King: Steve Lavietes: Edward Luong: Josh Minor Cory Omand: Jack Paulus: Davide Pesare: Susan Salituro: Sarah Shen Ryan Stelzleni: Dirk Van Gelder: Douglas Waters: Adam Woodbury: Florian Zitzelsberger Management Gregory Finch: Sue Maatouk Kalache: Alicia Mooty: David Sokolosky: Jilliene Tongson Jessica Tran: Zena Weber: David Wehr: Assets & Infrastructure David Baraff: McKay Farley: Matt Johnson: Shahbaz Khan: Doug Letterman Gates Roberg-Clark: Chris Schoeneman: Eliot Smyrl: Carl Jon Van Arsdall: Freeson Wang Jack Zhao: Core Engineering Sunya Boonyatera: Joshua Filstrup: Pol Jeremias-Vila: Brett Levin: Kyle Lovrien John Loy: Alex Mohr: Florian Sauer: Rachel Strickler: Matthew Williams David G. Yu: Presto Animation System Malcolm Blanchard: Andrew Butts: Juei Chang: David Eberle: Matthias Goerner Mark Hessler: Cheryl Ichikawa: Ryan Kautzman: Venkateswaran Krishna: Heegun Lee Dan McGarry: Deneb Meketa: Gary Monheit: Burton Siu Previz & Camera Capture Michael B. Johnson: Jason Kim Production Software Philip Floetotto: Peter Nye: Chad Williams Research Tony DeRose: Tom Duff: Fernando De Goes: Kurt Fleischer: Theodore Kim Mark Meyer: Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Jim Atkinson: Allison Bianchi: Joachim de Deken: Alex Harvill: Florian Hecht Joshua Jenny: John LeGrande: Daniel McCoy: David Munier: Shawn Neely Tom Nettleship: Michael Rice: Ryusuke Villemin: John Warren: Emily Weihrich Richard Yoshioka: Story & Editorial Julian Y.C. Chen: Phred Lender: Stefan Schulze: Systems Technical Leads Dale Bewley: Lars R. Damerow: Joseph Frost: Grant Gatzke: Thomas Indermaur Chris Lasell: David Nahman-Ramos: Wil Phan: Peter Plackowski: David Sotnick Management Joel Bruck: Tyler Fazakerley: Alisa Gilden: Anne Pia: May Pon M.T. Silvia: Christopher C. Walker: Support Administration & Operations: Asset Administrators: Mac & Windows: Media Systems: Telecom Wesley Callow: Tiffany Reno Fung: Tlaloc Alvarez: Chris Collins: Michael Stewart Johnson Ling Hsu: Travis Kopp: Dan Berman: Warren Latimer: Mark Pananganan Jane Murphy: Susanne Rublein: Nic Bishop: Joanna Laurent: Andra Smith: Nicholas Zehner: Daryn Cash: Edgar Quinones: Unix J. Darion Cuevas: Steven Ricks: Mark Fernandez: Animation Support: Backups: ' Aurica Hayes: Jessica Wan: Robert Hamrick: Henry Chau: Jonathan Hadden: Dan Hoffman: Jason Watkins: Shawn Hovis: Teresa Conaty: Jose Richard Ignacio: Cory Ander Knox: Peter Kaldis: Matthew Muhili Lindahl: Bob Morgan: Leslie Law: ' Storage: ' Nelson Sette Siu: Ian Westcott: Erin M. Merchant: Eric Bermender: Charles Sochin: '''Data Management: ' Terry Lee Moseley: Bryan Bird: Shaun Brown: Jessica Snipes: Andy Thomas: '''Web Development Adam Fuchs: Peter Ward: Christine Jones Heidi Stettner: Darla Lovrin Sean Stephenson Talent Strategy & Operations Crystal Toures Ball: Kim Diaz: Erin McGarry Krueger: Rebecca Pigg: Maggie M. Randriamamonjy Tricia Andres: Diana Mercurio-Cunanan: Alyssa Del Vigna: Mariana Denight: Peggy Dollaghan Edwin Fabian: Aly Fidiam-Smith: Elise Foss: Graham Gibson: Sara Hanlan: Jennylyn Mercado Huynh: Catherine Kung: Rona Francisco Li: Rachel Nartia Zuilan: Marcos Navarrete Allison Parker: Beth Sasseen: Addielyn Thurston: Meg Vollmer: Theme Parks Anthony A. Apodaca: Keri Cicolani: Adrienne DuComb: Liz Gazzano: Roger Gould Heidi Holman: Steve Mason: Donna Quattropani: Krista Sheffler: Tasha Sounart Carol Wang: Production Babies Aedan: Ailsa: Alejandro: Arella: Benji: Billie: Blanca Caleb: Calliope: Charlize: Claire & Josephine: Edward: Elliott: Emerson Emily: Ford: Gibson: Hannah K.: Hannah N.: Henry M.: Henry R.: Isaac: Isabella: Jack: Jackson: Layton & Truett: Mason: Olive Peter: Quinn: Rayner: Ronan: Ruby: Xander Special Thanks Matt Summers Rick Hendrick: Bruton Smith Marcus Smith: Ray Evernham Erin Crocker: John Bickford Jeff Gordon: Junior Johnson Lisa Johnson: Humpy Wheeler Pat Wheeler: Trish Yunick Jon Edwards: Rebecca Moffitt Brian Moffitt: Christian Smith Van Colley: Steve Page Jessica Fickenscher: Ken Clapp Jack Stark: Gladys Chang Herb Branham: Chris Montan Rob Gibbs: Doug Berman Jacqueline Pennino Scheib: Darla K. Anderson Nicole Paradis Grindle: Kori Rae Denise Ream: Galyn Susman John Walker Hendrick Motorsports Wendell Scott Foundation: Nascar Hall of Fame Sonoma Raceway: Roush Fenway Racing Windshear, Inc.: East Lincoln Speedway Historic Speedway Group: Family of Louise Smith Memory Lane Museum: Gopro Motorplex Speedway Motorsports, Inc.: Dixie Speedway Georgia Racing Hall of Fame: Phoenix International Raceway Occoneechee Speedway: North Wilkesboro Speedway City of Dawsonville, Georgia: Darrell Waltrip Motorsports JG Motorsports, Inc.: Apple, Inc. BMW AG: Fca US LLC Fca Italy S.p.A.: Ford Motor Company General Motors LLC: The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company Land Rover: Mack Trucks Mini: Peterbilt Motors Company Porsche AG: Volkswagen Group of America, Inc. Petty Holdings, LLC: Newman's Own Foundation Disney Story Trust: Cadillac Range Inspired by Cadillac Ranch by Ant Farm (Lord, Michels & Marquez) @1974 Pixar Senior Creative Team Mark Andrews: Brad Bird: Pete Docter: Brian Fee: John Lasseter Bob Peterson: Dan Scanlon: Peter Sohn: Andrew Stanton: Lee Unkrich Pixar Production Department Heads Lourdes Marquez Alba: Andrew Beall: Sally Garbarini: Sarah Jo Helton: Nancy Howard Gillian Libbert-Duncan: Eben F. Ostby: Susan Tatsuno: Pixar Senior Technology Team John Kirkman: Steve May: Guido Quaroni: Pixar Senior Leadership Team Ed Catmull: Lindsey Collins: Marc S. Greenberg: Jim Kennedy: Lori McAdams Jim Morris: Thomas Porter: Jonas Rivera: Katherine Sarafian This film is dedicated to our families, your love and support made this film possible Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with RenderMan Sound Created in Dolby Atmos @2017 Disney Enterprises Inc./Pixar All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Cars 3 Category:Credits